


Shower Time

by dasfreefree, imagine_that_haikyuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Captain kink, F/M, Female!Reader - Freeform, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasfreefree/pseuds/dasfreefree, https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine_that_haikyuu/pseuds/imagine_that_haikyuu
Summary: You and your boyfriend have a little romp in the shower.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Kudos: 209





	1. Ushijima

**Author's Note:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on September 9, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/165166924223/hii-may-i-please-request-toshi-bokuto-lev). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hii, May I please request Toshi, Bokuto, & Lev doing the do with their fem!s/o in the shower & lots of dirty talk. Also if your comfortable with it, could you please add a daddy/captain kink?(captain kink for obviously Toshi & Kou) Tyvm!

“Care to join me, _captain_?”

You’ve got Ushijima hook, line, and sinker this time around. Draping your arms around his seated figure from behind, and leaving kiss after kiss along his jaw and neck to distract him was just the beginning. Now, you’ve sealed your victory with four simple words. Goosebumps rise along his skin and he places his pencil down next to his scratch diagrams.

It’s not that you two haven’t seen much of each other lately, but something about coming home from work and seeing him so concentrated on volleyball even after his practices and games is endearing. His stern, focused look can be a bit of turn-on for you. Today is no exception.

“Get started without me,” is all he needs to say. Satisfied, you rise, letting your fingers trace from his pecs up to his shoulders before planting a kiss to the top of his head.

“I’ll be waiting.” There’s a sing-song quality to your voice. You practically sashay out of the room and into the bathroom. He likes when you get playful like this. It’s not often that he trembles with excitement, but he certainly feels a rush throughout his body as he puts his things away before joining you.

When he does, he finds you already standing under the shower, head thrown back and eyes shut. Your hands caress your sudsy chest, giving him the perfect segue in. Ushijima’s hard, naked body presses to yours from behind, eliciting a wanton chuckle from you. His hands trail up your torso and up continue up to where you left off. He kisses your shoulder, your neck, and you can’t help but lean back into him with a moan. Feeling him already hard against your ass only makes you wetter and more impatient.

“Please…” you whine.

“Please what?” he asks, his voice deep and sultry against your ear. Even in this steamy shower, it gives you the chills. Perhaps it’s payback from earlier, but you don’t care enough to worry about that now. Instead, you instinctively lean forward–one hand gripping the rail on the shower door and the other on the wall in front of you–making sure your ass is still pressed to his groin all the while.

“Please, captain, I need your cock inside of me.”

There’s a moment of silence, the only sound coming from the shower hitting his skin and the floor.

“You’re not warmed up enough yet,” Ushijima says. “You’ll get it when I say you’re ready.”

His domineering words and attitude earn a small gasp from you in excitement, your noise extending when he grips your waist with one hand and the other finds its way between your legs. His fingers rub along the outside of your opening, but his ministrations don’t last very long.

“If you don’t respond–”

“Yes, captain!” you blurt out.

There’s a slight hitch in his breath now and his grip on your waist tightens. He’s going to take his sweet time with you this round.


	2. Bokuto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on September 9, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/165166924223/hii-may-i-please-request-toshi-bokuto-lev). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hii, May I please request Toshi, Bokuto, & Lev doing the do with their fem!s/o in the shower & lots of dirty talk. Also if your comfortable with it, could you please add a daddy/captain kink?(captain kink for obviously Toshi & Kou) Tyvm!

Bokuto loves a lot of things about you, but in this moment, he loves more than anything that you love getting down and dirty while also getting clean.

You have one leg wrapped around his waist while he bucks into you. If it were up to him, he’d hold you up so you could wrap both legs around him, but you’ve both read horror stories online about doing that in the shower. It’s a small price to pay considering how great your wet skin against his was when you soaped him up after sending him endless dirty texts while he was at practice. How can you text him to do his best when all he can think about is what you want him to do to you when he gets home?

He doesn’t know, but Bokuto decided to do both: have a great practice and then have his way with you after.

The sound of the shower water against hitting every surface swallows up your pretty gasps and moans. He normally likes to hear your verbal praise, but today he’s living for those cute noises you’re making for him. You moan and he smirks. Golden eyes bore into yours as he slows his hips down almost torturously.

“You like that, babe?” he asks.

“Yes, captain, I–”

Your eyes widen at your own words, as do Bokuto’s. You hadn’t meant to call him that; it slipped out without thinking (not that you’re in a position to think too much anyway). His eyes are still wide and you can’t glean any sign of him being weirded out by this.

“Call me ‘captain’ again,” he says after an elongated pause.

“Yes, _captain_.” You decide to finish what you were going to say. “ I love it when you fuck me like this.”

Bouto chuckles and continues where he left off. Usually, he prefers that kind of talk be left at practice, but coming from you, it’s a more-than-welcome reward.


	3. Lev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These scenarios were originally posted on September 9, 2017 to our [tumblr](https://imagine-that-haikyuu.tumblr.com/post/165166924223/hii-may-i-please-request-toshi-bokuto-lev). Some edits have been made since then.
> 
> Writer: Rachel Lauren
> 
> Anonymous asked: Hii, May I please request Toshi, Bokuto, & Lev doing the do with their fem!s/o in the shower & lots of dirty talk. Also if your comfortable with it, could you please add a daddy/captain kink?(captain kink for obviously Toshi & Kou) Tyvm!

The plate in your hand almost slips from your grip back into the sink. Outside, you can see your downstairs neighbors leaving the building and heading to their car. Your jaw drops, eyes remained fixed on the sight before you while you blindly reach out to Lev, who’s next to you drying dishes. He can reach those high cabinets after all.

“Lev. Shower,” you command after a few false starts.

“Huh? We’re in the middle of cleaning up dinner,” he says.

“Lev, they’re _gone_.”

A beat passes. You can practically hear his jaw drop and eyes widen. Not a moment later, you’ve jumped into Lev’s arms with your legs wrapped around his waist. His reflexes match yours and holds you up while fumbling to the bathroom.

You’d think it be easy for the two of you to have some intimacy in your own shower, but your downstairs neighbors have a knack for flushing the toilet every time you’re in there. This goes for non-sexy showertime as well. You’ve only been in your apartment for a few weeks now, and yet, neither of you haven’t been able to take an interrupted shower since moving in. It’s hardly sexy to be hit with a stream of scalding hot stream of water followed by an ice cold one. By the time you have to wait it out, the mood is gone.

But today, finally, your neighbors are not at home when you are. So the “hot” shower you promised Lev as part of his birthday present could finally be realized, three weeks later. In the few times you break away from fervent kissing to undress and get the shower running, Lev is sure to verbalize his excitement.

“Finally, I’ve been waiting forever for this!” His tone makes it seems like you haven’t slept with him at all these past three weeks, but you know he’s been looking forward to the rest of your present.

“I know, baby. I promise I’ll make it extra special too, Lyo-voch-ka” you say. Something snaps inside of him when you coo his pet name like that. It isn’t the first time it’s happened either. He’s always gotten the chills when you, specifically, call him Lyovochka. Lev latches his mouth onto yours again and you almost laugh. You give him slight push to break it again. “We have to get in first, though.”

“Oh, right. Sorry, I just get carried away when you call me that,” he apologies as earnest as ever. You giggle and gesture for him to follow you into the shower. “Can you keep calling me that?”

“Whatever you want me to do. It’s your birthday present after all. Now, where should we begin, Lyvochka?”

Despite the hot water against his skin, a chill runs down his spine. With your back against the tiles of the wall and your hands at his waist urging him closer you, he takes the opportunity to cage you in. Those green eyes peer down at you so hungry. The way he licks his lips only adds to this primal feline aura he’s radiating.

This present was certainly worth the wait.


End file.
